theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pig In a Poke
A Pig in a Poke is Episode 3 of Season 1 of The Worst Witch TV series. It was preceded by When We Feast at the Midnight Hour and followed by A Mean Halloween. A Pig in a Poke is based on part of the first Worst Witch book. Plot It is time for the presentation of the kittens, but there arn't enough black kittens to go around, and Mildred nearly doesn't get one at all. As a compromise between Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill (who thinks it's unfair not to give Mildred a kitten) Mildred is given a tabby cat from the kitchen, which is, of course, hopeless at flying; she names it Tabby. Meanwhile, Frank is looking after his nephew Charlie for a few days and brings him to the school. Charlie is fascinated by the girls, but finds it hard to believe that they are really witches. When Ethel brags about her family portraits that adorn the walls, Charlie insults her lineage. When Tabby can't even manage to cling onto Mildred's broom, Ethel lays into her about how hopeless she is. Mildred has been looking up spells in the library and, pushed too far, tries to turn Ethel into a frog - only to find a pig in front of her. The pig trots off, and the chase is on to catch it and turn it back into Ethel before Miss Hardbroom discovers what has happened. Ethel is taken to Ted's Pig Farm by Mr. Blossom. Mildred and Charlie arrive just in time to find out that Ethel and a few dozen pigs that look just like her are on their way to market. Luckily, Charlie knows the reversing spell, but he pronounces it wrong and turns Ethel into a duck. Figuring that it's good enough for the moment, they take her back to the academy, where the teachers are frantically searching for the missing Blossom boy. Jadu finds the right spell and turns Ethel back, but she's so angry that she turns Charlie into a donkey. It's just then they they hear Miss Hardbroom coming up the hall and Ethel tries to turn him back, only to realise that she doesn't know the reversing spell. Mildred and her friends offer to turn Charlie back, and Ethel is left to explain what happened to her teachers. Quotes Miss Bat: "Well ... we think ... um ... well ... some of us think ... um ..." Miss Drill: "Miss Bat and I think it is very unfair Mildred isn't getting a kitten." Miss Hardbroom: "She isn't ready - she was up at midnight jumping up and down on her bed-" Miss Drill: "Well, that's more than I can get her to do in PE!" (The Teachers all in the office) Miss Cackle: “who’s looking after them?" Miss Bat: “I am.” (looks horrified) “Ooooooh toadstools and treefrogs - they'll be dancing on the tables!" (Ruby dancing on table) Maud: “I wish she wouldn't do ﻿that, your never quite sure when she's gone or not!” Miss Hardbroom: “Right again Maud Moonshine!” Gallery Iq0lkvbgDD4.jpg Eine-lausige-hexe-staffel-1-4260158190657-2.jpg Spell book pig poke4.png Spell book pig poke5.png Witch girls.jpg Charlie.jpg HB6b.jpg HBpjs2.jpg Students kittens.jpg Category:1998 TV Series